Episode 8944 (14th July 2016)
Plot Having had a nightmare, Max has wet his bed and tries to wash the sheets without being found out. Bethany helps him but extracts a promise from him to tell Kylie that he's upset. Caz pushes Kate for an answer to her idea to elope. Pretending he’s got a prior engagement, Ken hands the theatre tickets to Audrey and suggests she should take Freddie. She masks her disappointment. With school closed for the day, Kylie agrees to have Asha and Aadi. In the salon, Audrey tells Freddie he’s accompanying her to the theatre whether he likes it or not as he got her into this fiasco. Dev confronts Chesney and Gemma over the fake £20 notes he found in the takings. Making out he was duped by a stranger who wanted change, Chesney takes the rap for Gemma. Sophie and Luke come into the Rovers and see Kate and Caz talking sweet nothings to each other. Pushing Max into playing "truth or dare", Asha makes the child go into the "haunted" annexe. She pulls the door shut on him, and the handle off in the process. Max starts to freak out. Caz threatens Sophie in the Rovers' loos, telling her to stay out of her business. Kylie flies at Asha, furious with her for traumatising Max. Dev calls to collect the twins and is horrified at Kylie’s behaviour. Chesney warns Gemma she needs to choose between her dodgy mates and her job as it’s the last time he’ll take the blame for her. Having discovered the bed-wetting and at breaking point, Kylie tells David that as long as they remain at No.8 the memory of Callum will ruin their lives and they need to move away. She wants to go to Barbados to be with Becky but David thinks she's overreacting. Gemma apologises to Chesney but is perturbed to see Macca and Clayton going into the Rovers. There, Caz then sees Clayton trying it on with Kate. She flies into a rage and launches herself at him, dragging him out. Kate’s shocked to realise Caz isn’t injured at all. David insists the kids can have a normal life in Weatherfield. The pressure makes Kylie break down. Apologising for lying to Kate, Caz insists she only did it as she wanted to postpone her return to Cyprus so they could spend more time together. Audrey and Freddie return from the play, having been asked to leave for making too much noise. A saddened Ken thinks they've enjoyed their time together. Kylie rings Becky who's happy for them to come over. David agrees to go, much to Kylie's delight. Cast Regular cast *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent Guest cast *Macca - Gareth Berliner *Clayton Hibbs - Callum Harrison Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and ladies' toilets *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and annex *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner Notes *First appearance of both Aadi and Asha Alahan since 5th February 2016. *This additional Thursday episode was transmitted at 8.30pm. *Although not stated in dialogue until the next episode, from a glimpse of the tickets in Ken's hand, the play that Audrey and Freddie go to see is Waiting for Godot. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kylie tries to convince David to make a new start in Barbados; Caz flies into a rage when she sees Macca's brother Clayton trying it on with Kate; and Dev confronts Chesney and Gemma over the fake £20 notes. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,160,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns